


Valerie Used Torment!

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Boy tits, Chastity Device, F/M, Fake Tits, Futanari, Humiliation, M/M, Other, bimbo, femboy, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: After the events of “Valerie Used Draining Kiss!”, how is Calem’s life now as brain drained bimbo boy slut? Can he go a simple vacation trip without totally breaking down and demanding someone fuck his ass?





	Valerie Used Torment!

**Author's Note:**

> This patron micro-fic is a small follow up of "Valerie Used Draining Kiss!" Taking a quick peak at Valerie and Calem after their little sissification altercation. You can check out the first story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260938

It’d been a while now since Valerie came into Calem’s life. He’d almost forgotten what he use to be like before he’d met that dazzling fairy trainer. My, he owed such a great deal to her!

“Calem!” Valerie rang. “You’ve got a bit of a wardrobe malfunction going on!”

A firm grope of Calem’s bottom and the boy’s gaze turned to eye what exactly the problem was. Ah, yes… now he saw. His skirt wasn’t on quite right.

Calem hoisted the waistband of his itty bitty taffy pink microskirt just a bit higher, letting it hug his slim stomach rather that his shapely hips. The problem was corrected immediately. He’d hoisted his clothes high enough now that any passersby behind him could catch an upskirt of his naked ass just by staring at his skirt at eye level. How wonderful that was to get fixed! Calem couldn’t believe he’d almost shown a hint of modest in public.

My, how happy it made Calem to show off his fat ass to all these strong sailor boys on this little boat trip. Nothing gave him a rush quite like shamelessly showing off his assets for bigger, stronger men! Ever since Valerie had drained Calem away with a Draining Kiss and sucked all his masculinity and most of his head away with her magic, life had been so good for Calem. All he had to do any more was dress like a hooker and act like one too! It was so totally great! Why would he want smarts when he could be a busty bimbo princess?

It felt so nice to be the total bimbo girl Valorie made out of him. How he loved moving his hips in his spicy catwalk, the only sort of walking locomotion Calem even knew anymore. Nothing felt quite as delightful as the satisfying shake of his chest whenever he moved around! When he was first turned into a total bimbo slut, he’d actually had a pair of real titties grow on his body from Ms. Valerie’s fairy magic. Oh, but if his mistress was anything, it was greedy. Before long, Valerie was using her little draining kisses on Calem’s nipples, sucking all the feminine assets in his chest away to improve her own. In its place, he had his new pair of boobs, his bolted on bimbo titties bigger than even his old ones! They were totally fake; that was entirely too obvious given they didn’t quote match the rest of his skin tone. Calem almost liked the way these felt better. Having everyone know he was a boy debasing himself with a pair of big fake boobs just made him feel such a shameful rush!

Where were they going? Island vacation or something? Calem didn’t know. Perhaps he’d been told at some point, probably several times even. It’s just that his silly slutty brain only had enough IQ packed in its limited space to store important information. Things like where he was going or his own name weren’t important. How to shove his lips against a guy’s ass to make them melt from a rimjob was a far more valuable skill to store up there. So, instead of knowing or caring where he was headed, he let Valerie do it all for him. So long as he looked pretty and could drop his panties at the snap of her fingers, Valerie seemed to have no qualms hauling him around. 

Valerie took a good long while admiring her femboy bimbo sex toy before even thinking about conversation. Of all the boys she’d feminized with her ferocious fairy magic, none of them had turned into quite as spectacular a total fairy as the fat assed sissy slut standing in front of her! What a wonderful helper to have around! He could carry bags and do remedial tasks for her… and all he needed was to shove his face against her crotch at the end of the day. A good trade off if she’d ever heard one. She had far too much fun wielding his stolen inches with her mammoth futa cock. Oh, and her new breasts! It was so fun to be a total stacked goddess to all her admirers now that she’d snatched away his rack too. What a handy little shell of a man Calem was to have stomping about in his precious pink heels.

And best yet? It seemed there was hardly any downtime where he wasn’t fantasizing about sex. Already Valerie could see her little Calem’s gaze drifting off into lewd daydreams, back arching a tad as if someone had asked him to flaunt his fat ass.

 

“Enjoying the sea breeze?” Valerie asked, squeezing the boy’s bottom at the front of the public ferry. 

“Ms. Valerie, no one’s fucked me all day!” he whined. “I feel so backed up! I need someone to help me get off!”

Valerie aimed her gaze downwards, scoping out the situation between Calem’s legs. The boy’s balls looked positively desperate for release!

“Didn’t you bounce on your dildo like a good girl to spurt? You look like you haven’t cum in days!” Valerie asked.

“I wanted to save my energy for this! When you said there’d be tons of seamen I thought you meant… Gnnngh….”

Calem clamped his thighs together and rocked them back and forth. Any stimulation would do now, honestly. Even this pitiful amount of pressure put on his nuts from his clamped legs was at least the tiniest bit of sexual attention.

“Ms. Valerie, can you fuck my pussy now?” Calem asked. “I need to cum superbad! I’m too pent up!”

Valerie giggled. She gave the little pent up princess a stroke through his hair, slowly trailing her hands downwards until her palm was right around his jiggly bottom. She answered his inquiry, groping his fat ass to tease the horny boy 

“I’m afraid I won’t want to ruin your ass again until later tonight, dearie~” Valerie explained. “I’m not too horny at all right now; I want to store it up for some of the other femboy bitches craving cock at this little island resort. You can wait, right~?”

Valerie got more intimate with Calem, draping her arms over his shoulders and giggling straight into his ear. The tip of her strange butterfly-like outfit trailed down to wobble his caged up cocklette back and forth in tiny circles. Her other arm scooped up a handful of his huge plastic titties. 

No, the relief Calem craved wouldn’t come any time soon. That was for certain. Oh, but more stimulus to his girly bits? Enough to get him even hornier, but nowhere near enough to blow his wimpy load? Valerie was all too happy to help out there. 

At this point, Calem was ready to do the unthinkable. His crotch was surging with enough blood that it felt rigid enough to stroke! He hadn’t masturbated like a boy in months. Ever since he transformed into a dick-slurping super slut, cumming like a total bitch from a dick in his ass was the only way to climax. Still, in such desperate times… Calem was contemplating undoing his cage and stroking his clitty with a pinch of his fingers. Ms. Valerie would hate it, but Calem needed relief now!

Going behind his owner’s back meant that Calem needed to carry out a certain degree of subtlety. It’d be a difficult task to get any information about how to unlock his dick without Valerie realizing what exactly was up to. 

Of course, Calem’s sparkly pink bimbo brain was incapable of any of that. 

“Ms. Valerie? Do you have the key to my cage?” He bluntly asked. 

“Sweetie, what would you ever need that for?” Valerie teased.

“Mmm… stuff.” Calem replied, sweating and hoping Valerie hadn’t seen through his master plan.

“Oh but Calem… you’re not a mistress are you? Mistresses get to use keys, not weak little princesses like you.” Valerie corrected.

Calem blushed. “Y-yeah but-” 

“And you’re not a strong, handsome man or a cute, lovely lady are you? You’re a total quivering… hmm what was that last bit?” Valerie asked.

“Anal bitch.” Calem added. “I’m a total quivering anal bitch princess who deserves to be locked up.” Calem repeated, as if it’d been installed in him as deep as his abc’s

“Wonderful! See, that’s why I can’t give you your key, sweetie!” Valerie explained. “Plus, I left it at home to boot, hehe~ Your key’s on the other side of the world right now~!”

Calem was left in denial and hung out to dry among the coast. No relief at all until tonight!? Gosh, he’d be so hard pressed to hold on! 

Things only got worse as the duo departed off the boat, Valorie dragging Calem along all sorts of cute guys and handsome men. He could outright feel pre leaking out his taunted little clitty. It took all of his power not to plunge a face in someone’s crotch or hump someone’s leg in total desperation right there and then...


End file.
